


New Year's Kiss

by missingnolovefic



Series: Aboat Time [1]
Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecure Woody, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, New Year's Kiss, Partying, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: They're at the New Year's party and Woody is watching Mindy and Zach.LT Weekly Challenge, prompt: Holidays





	

“-and saved the world. You guessed it, here is Lazer Team!”

The crowd cheered, chanting their name. Woody trailed behind his teammates, keeping to the background as Hagan and Zach squabbled over the mike. With a woosh and a burst of speed, Herman got there first. The crowd screamed, applauding excitedly.

“Hello everyone!” Herman called out and the crowd went wild. “Ya’ll set to _party hard_!?”

More cheers as Zach stepped up, thrusting his hips and miming a jerk off motion. Woody bowed his head to hide his smile. There was a lot more ceremony and other celebrities introduced, but he tuned them mostly out, trying to calculate what it would take to convince Herman to drop him off at the hotel before the party and how likely the media would catch onto his absence.

The odds came out in his favour, unless he added one more factor-

 _‘This is so cool!’_ Zach yelled in his head, and Woody winced.

 _‘Inside voice, Zachary,’_ he admonished, but was promptly ignored.

 _‘Was that Beyoncé? I think that was Beyoncé,’_ Herman said excitedly, craning his head next to Woody. He sighed.

 _‘She is scheduled to perform tonight,’_ he informed his friend blandly as they were shooed off the stage.

“Dude,” Zach said out loud, elbowing him in the side, “We’re _basically_ rockstars. Live a little.”

“I just met Taylor Swift,” an awed voice came from the side, and Zach wrapped his arm around the girl’s waist while she still gaped. “TSwift _spoke to me._ ”

“Stick with me, babe, and you’ll meet all the VIPs,” Zach replied with a leer. “And after, I promise, I’ll rock your world.”

“You will do no such thing,” Hagan immediately protested, glaring at the boy. Then he turned to his daughter, face softening. “Have fun, sweetpea, but don’t drink too much or accept anything from strangers or-”

“Da _aaad_ ,” Mindy objected, giving him a put upon look. “I’m a big girl, I can look after myself.”

“I can keep an eye on her,” Woody offered, grimacing apologetically when Mindy glared at him. “Since I can’t drink anyway, and I can let all of you know immediately if something’s wrong…” He trailed off, fiddling with his dress shirt.

“Best DD ever,” Zach agreed lightly, winking at Woody. His cheeks suddenly felt hot. “As long as you're not running from aliens, that is,” he added under his breath, and Mindy giggled.

“Oy,” Woody protested. Herman laughed and tried to give him a noogie, with medium success considering his helmet.

“Can’t say nothing if it’s true,” the older man chortled, and Hagan sighed.

“Fine, alright,” he grudgingly agreed. “Go have fun, sweetie. I’m counting on you, Woody.”

“Have fun, kids,” Herman cheerfully waved them off.

 

* * *

 

Woody sat at the corner table, twirling an empty beer bottle Zach had left behind. It helped him blend in, even if he couldn’t actually drink anymore. Kept him busy, too, as he idly watched Mindy and Zach on the dancefloor. They looked like they were having fun, Woody thought wistfully, surrounded by a myriad of gyrating bodies but only eyes for each other.

Zach shook his ass, and Mindy threw her head back and laughed. The helmet activated, isolating the sound from the music and ambient noise.

Woody stared and tried to figure out how he felt. Herman was his best friend, his only friend for a long while. But Zach and Woody had grown closer during training and in space, a companionship that expanded to include Mindy once they returned to Earth. The two would drag him out shopping, to see games or to parties, if they didn’t invite him along on pizza night or to stay in and watch a movie.

Invited him to join them on what felt like they should be dates.

Woody tried excusing himself once he came to that conclusion, tried to give the couple their space. They’d be back in space soon enough, and Mindy would be left behind. They deserved some alone time, as rarely as they got it under Hagan’s watchful eye.

Zach had called him an idiot when they’d confronted him about his avoidance.

 _Dad leaves us alone if you’re there_ , Mindy had explained with a wicked gleam in her eye. _He thinks we won’t get up to too much if you’re with us._

And then they’d grabbed a movie and popcorn and put on a show for him. It’d been hot, watching them, knowing they knew he was watching. And then they kissed him, for what that was worth, thanks to the helmet.

He still wasn’t sure what they were, now. A repeated one night stand? An experiment? Friends with benefits?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Mindy until she dropped on his lap, laughing hard. Woody yelped, flinching back, but Zach plopped in the seat next to him, punching his shoulder.

“You still with us?” he teased, craning his neck to follow the direction of his gaze. “Someone caught your attention?”

“Wh-what? No!” Woody sputtered, as Mindy snatched the bottle from him and knocked it back. Then she frowned, letting the bottle drop and squirming around in his lap to level an accusing gaze at Woody.

“It’s empty!”

“I know,” Woody replied drily, “I can’t drink, y’know?”

Mindy pouted, and Zach chuckled, dropping his head on Woody’s shoulder.

“Want me to drink one for you?” he offered, and his warm brown eyes were soft. Woody thought about it for a moment, lingering on the vague memory of the bitter taste.

“Another time,” he decided, and Zach shrugged.

“Whenever you want, buddy.”

“Oh!” Mindy exclaimed, looking up from where she was fiddling with her phone. “We should take a selfie!”

Immediately, Zach leaned forward, pulling a funny face. Mindy giggled and elbowed him to the side, putting her head in the middle.

“Say cheese!”

 

* * *

 

They’ve gathered outside for the fireworks, with a minute left to midnight. Beyoncé had indeed performed, though Woody couldn’t see Herman anywhere. Hagan was further to the front with Vandenbloom, surrounded by three models gushing over the shield gauntlet.

“Dude!” Zach yelled excitedly over the noise, elbowing Woody to get his attention. “Is that Peyton Manning over there?”

Woody obligingly turned his head in the direction Zach pointed out, but before he could make anyone out in the crowd, Mindy jumped up and down, jostling him and nearly causing him to fall if Zach didn’t catch him in time, gauntleted arm slung around his back.

“O.M.G! It totally is,” she squealed, turning bright eyes on them. “This party is amazing! Thanks for inviting me.”

Zach grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers with a soft smile. The weight of his laser gun felt warm on Woody’s back, Mindy still pressed to his side.

“Anytime, babe,” Zach murmured, pulling her closer and dropping his armoured hand from Woody’s hip to wrap his arm around her waist instead. The warmth lingered on his skin, though, like phantom touches, leaving him to feel empty and cold. Woody averted his eyes, staring at the stage where a giant countdown started, the crowd cheerfully chanting along.

“... 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!”

Woody smiled, turning back to Zach only to catch him liplocked with Mindy. His smile slipped, and for a moment he contemplated leaving after all. Mindy’s hands were buried in Zach’s hair, his arms around her waist with his free hand in her back pocket. Something like envy flared up in Woody’s chest.

It’s not like _he_ could kiss anyone, for New Year or any other time. One of the downsides to wearing the helmet, aside from eating and drinking. No smell, no taste, no _touch_.

A gentle knocking sensation hit his mind, and Woody blinked. _Zach_ , he realized, and in the next moment everything else faded to white. Zach smiled and tugged Woody closer, a thought making the visor shimmer, turn intangible.

“Relax,” Zach laughed, hot air hitting Woody’s face. “Just feel.”

Woody closed his eyes and leaned in, feeling the solid warmth of another body pressed against his, lips brushing over his own, suddenly dry ones. He lost himself to that feeling, hands settling on Zach’s hips as they kissed, slow and hot and with surprising familiarity.

A hand in his, slender fingers mingling with his own brought his attention partially back to reality. The lines blurred, the body pressed against his side- no, front- solid and muscular and the squishiness of breasts, thin lips, plump lips, insistent and relaxed and a tongue in not-his mouth…

Zach huffed a laugh, breaking the kiss, and Woody opened his eyes to see the fond look on his face before he _opened_ his eyes to Zach and Mindy still embracing, but turning to him with near identical smiles, Mindy’s hand still in his.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Mindy suggested, shouting to be heard over the loud crowd.

“Hell yeah,” Zach agreed eagerly, lifting his free hand from her pocket to grab Woody’s other one, dragging him with them. “We can take a cab back to your place?”

“My bed is biggest.” Mindy nodded decisively.

“I shouldn’t-” Woody started, trying to disengage, but the couple kept their grasp on him firm “You two-”

“We want you there, Woody,” Mindy said absently as she hailed one of the cabs. But while Zach opened the door, she turned to him with earnest eyes. “If you don’t want us, you don’t have to-”

“I do,” Woody interrupted her hastily, swallowing hard. “But I don’t- you only have so long until we go back to space and-”

“We talked about that, asshole,” Zach interjected impatiently, pushing the two of them in the backseat of the cab. “And you’re coming with, so shut the fuck up and enjoy.”

Woody ended up between the two lovebirds, Zach’s arm around his shoulders, his fingers brushing blonde strands behind Mindy’s ear. Her laughter as she leaned in, her head resting gently against Woody’s helmet. There’s a floating, squirming feeling in his stomach. Zach felt heavy against his side, Mindy too hot on his other, and his heart sunk deeper.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” he finally blurted out, catching the other two’s attention. The driver pointedly raised the volume of the radio, eyes never leaving the road. Still, Woody lowered his voice just in case. “I’m scared of coming between you two, or for you to realize that this was a mistake, or-”

“Woody,” Mindy said gently, but firmly, turning his head to face her. “Shut up.”

“Yeah, man,” Zach chimed in, knocking their knees together. “This thing? With the three of us? We’re good. It’s a good thing. And if it’s ever not, we talk about it.”

“Communication is important for relationships,” Woody parroted, and Mindy laughed lightly, patting his shoulder.

“See? We’ll work it out,” she exclaimed confidently, settling back against his side. On his other side, Zach chuckled darkly.

“Besides,” he piped up, a wicked grin on his face. “Mindy promised to teach me how to blow a guy properly. Who else is she gonna teach me on, huh?”

Woody blushed darkly, cheeks radiating heat. He watched the numbers climb on the interface, not sure how to respond.

“Okay,” he choked out, and Zach’s hand came to rest on his knee, squeezing. Woody cleared his throat. “Alright then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple smut scenes in mind, but I'll be busy for a long while. And probably returning to the ragehappy stuff primarily, too.
> 
> Feedback very welcome! Feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com) or [RT/AH sideblog!](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com)


End file.
